A Big Deal
'A Big Deal '''is an episode from Season 5. In this episode, Elmo gets in trouble after kicking a ball straightly to a house. Setting an explosion. Characters *Ducky *Elmo *Pikachu *Mr. Truck Driver *the Narrator *Grouchy Neighbor (unseen, voice heard) Plot The episode begins with Elmo kicking a ball with Ducky following behind him, worried. Elmo then suddenly kicks the ball so far away that it crashes into a neighbor's yard. Causing an explosion to occur. The neighbor then comes out of the house and yells at Elmo & Ducky to get out of his yard. A frightened Ducky & Elmo then immediately leave the house. 45 minutes later, Ducky, calmed down, yells at Elmo saying that they could have been killed. the Narrator, Pikachu, & Mr. Truck Driver then come and notice that the boys are all sweaty. Ducky explains the whole entire situation. Mr. Truck Driver then suggests Elmo saying sorry to the neighbor. Ducky then asks Elmo to say sorry to neighbor. And Elmo accepts. Elmo then goes to the neighbor's house and knocks on the door. The neighbor then angrily shouts at him and asks where "the other half of the Dynamite Duo" is. Elmo then cries making the neighbor feel bad. Whch leads to the latter to apologize to Elmo and telling him to get home because it's getting pretty dark. Another 45 minutes later, After coming home, Ducky says that they been waiting for 45 minutes. And Elmo tells them that he apologized, ending the episode. After the end credits, Ducky and Elmo tell the viewers to comment, like, and subscribe for more videos coming soon. They also give a shoutout to Half Shell Studios, as well as Culter35 (As they were in his video during a collab with all the others fans of him as well.) Trivia *This is the second time Elmo is seen crying. (The first is "Ducky tells Elmo how he can spend his Summer ") *This is the second episode to use music by Kevin MacLeod. (The first is "A Dreadful Movie") *This the last episode to use the Canon PowerShot ELPH 115 IS. (blue version) *It is also the last episode to use Windows Movie Maker 6. *This episode was edited with the latest version of Windows Movie Maker. *This is the only episode to give out shoutouts. The people that were given shoutouts were Half Shell Studios and Culter35. (AKA Anthony Mennella) Goofs *Since the neighbor lived closer to Ducky & Elmo, It should have taken a few minutes for them to get home. *Elmo's eyes are out of the shot when he's apologizing. *Pikachu's "Good-bye." was cut at the ending. Allusions *'SpongeBob SquarePants - 'The part where the explosion occurs was footage used from the episode "Dying for Pie". As well as the music. *'Operation Crossroads - 'Footage of the Operation Crossroads' Baker atomic test is used to represent the explosion at the beginning of the episode. *'The Little Rascals - '''The part where The Grouchy Neighbor calls Ducky & Elmo "You little rascals!" could be a reference to the movie.